EdWin Story
by willotaku9000
Summary: Here's a Edward ElricxWinry Rockbell story I wrote a few years back, hope everyone enjoys it.


Here's with a EDxWin Fanfic that I wrote awhile back.

Warning: May be too much for younger audiences, view discretion advised XD

I don't own FMA, FMA Brotherhood, the Elric Brothers, Winry, Mei, etc. I only own the story.

In this story, Alphonse does have his body back, and Ed still has his automail.

Please Read and Review, no flames.

* * *

Hope you like it, please read and review.

"ED YOU IDOIT!"

"W-WAIT WINRY, NO WAIT!"

"AAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Edward Elric went flying as Winry punched him into the sky with a ping as he went out of sight. "BROTHER!" Alphonse called as he watched Ed fly off. "Winry, why did you punch Brother like that? All he wanted to do was ask you to-"

"AL! DON'T YOU DARE! I DON'T WANT HER FINDING OUT UNTIL _I_ TELL HER!" Ed interrupted Al furiously.

"But Brother…"

"No Buts Al! _I_ want to tell her…I mean..._ask_ her m-myself ok?" Ed said as he suddenly blushed and looked very nervous, which made Winry suspicious, Ed _never_ looked that way unless he was in trouble or something.

"Ask me _what_ Ed?"

"Meep! Uh Well, Y-You see…Um….There's this ball tonight…in Central…and-"

"I'm sure you're already going with that ninja _hussy_ Lan Fan," Winry interrupted angrily "And I bet and you want _me_ to go with Al, well I'm _not_ going to, no offence Al, but I'm not going to be a-"

"Winry, shut up and let me finish, will ya?" Ed interrupted her in a calm and serious manner that she hadn't seen before. "For one thing, I'm _not_ going with Lan Fan, _she's_ going with Ling, and besides, she's attractive sure, but she doesn't make my heart skip a beat whenever I see her, twice when she's cuter than normal, _and_ she sure as hell doesn't make my heart need a good electrical shock to get going again when she's in a very beautiful dress walking towards me with her smile that sends shivers down my spine and turns my legs, even my automail one to jelly….like _you_ do Winry." Ed looked away from Winry and blushed hard, but not as hard as Winry did.

"Edward Elric, if you're just messing with me or something then," Tears began to form in Winry's eyes and Ed knew she was about to cry, so he did something that he _knew_ would shock Winry so much that her tears of anger and sadness would turn into tears of joy and happiness, "You Bet_-_" *MFPH!* He kissed her full-Hollywood-romantic-passionate-make-her-eyes-flutter-as-they-roll-up-back-into-her-head-Wowy!-did-you-get-the-liscence-plate-of-those-lips-send-her-heartbeat-going-a-million-miles-per-hour-on the lips. Ed poured all of his passion, compassion, a little lust, and most importantly, his **Love** for Winry into _that_ kiss, and then after an few minutes Ed let up on the kiss and allowed Winry to breathe, which she did, after _five_ minutes.

"W-Winry…you ok? Winry, Breathe!" *GASP* "Winry are you ok? I-"

"*mumble mumble mumble grr mumble*"

"What?"

"*Mumble Mumble Mumble Grr Mumble*"

"Huh?"

"I said: Whatever you do, _don't_ regret that kiss or make _me_ regret it either." Winry said as she looked up into Ed's eyes.

"Oh…Ooooh." Realization dawned on Ed as he looked into Winry's beautiful blue eyes and smiled happily. "Then I won't regret it, and neither will you _if_ it means you'll go with me to the ball?" Winry smirked and got closer to Ed, so close he could feel her cool breath teasing his lips.

"_Maybe_, if you promise to be good and don't break your automail tonight, and," Winry smiled seductively and brushed her lips _**extremely**_ close and teasingly to Ed's lips, "If you kiss me more like you just did, you just might get to keep _this_ Cinderella at the end of the ball." To finalize her point, Winry kissed Ed the same way he had kissed her. Ed's reaction to it was the same as Winry's had been, except he recovered in 30 seconds while still being kissed and returned it with equal passion. Ed and Winry broke the kiss when they realized that they were being watched.

"O-Oh y-yeah, we forgot about Al…AL!" Al was spread out on his back, froth coming from his mouth and dizzy eyes. "S-Sorry Al, we totally forgot you were standing right there," Ed and Winry said nervously.

"I-It's ok, just please don't make me w-watch again, i-it's too much for me." Ed and Winry laughed as they helped Al back up and cleaned him up.

"And yet you don't seem to mind this sort-of thing when _you're_ doing it with _your_ girlfriend." Ed said as he continued laughing, and then realized that Winry either forgot or didn't know that Al had a girlfriend.

"Al, you have a girlfriend?" Winry asked in surprise, and Ed and Al sighed.

"Guess you forgot that Mei and I have been going out for awhile Winry." Al said in a sigh.

"I-I guess I did, sorry Al" Winry said with a nervous smile.

"It's ok Winry, but _that's_ also another reason why you couldn't go with _me_."

"Oh, oh yeah." Winry said while blushing, then suddenly cried out in shock, "OH NO! IF I DON'T GET READY NOW, I WON'T BE READY IN TIME FOR THE BALL! AND I'M _NOT_ LETTING YOU OUT OF THIS _DATE_ EDWARD ELRIC!" Winry gave Ed a kiss and a wink before she ran off to her house to get ready, leaving Ed in a happy daze and Al shaking his head knowingly.

"Come on Brother, we better get ready for our dates."

"Right, sure thing Al…I'll have the tea Colonel Mustang, thank you."

"_Wow, Brother must really be out of it if he's saying that stuff._" Al thought as he led his brother home to get ready for the ball.

6 hours later

Ed knocked on the door to Winry's house and gulped, he could face enemies, Scar, the Homunculi, Whoever, well except Teacher anyway, without fear but he was plain scared out of his wits when it came to _this stuff_. The door opened and Ed was surprised to see Riza Hawkeye stand in the doorway in a _very_ beautiful and sexy dress. "L-Lieutenant H-Hawkeye? What are you doing at Winry's house?"

"Miss Rockbell asked for my help when she was putting on her dress and styling her hair."

"O-Oh…so how does s-she look?" Ed asked nervously which got a surprisingly mischievous smile from Hawkeye.

"You'll just have to see for yourself Edward Elric." Ed stared at Hawkeye and the Hawkeye allowed Ed to enter Winry's house.

"_Wow, Winry has a very nice house, is that what I think it is?_" Ed wondered as he noticed a picture of him and Winry posing happily at the camera. Ed heard a sound from the upstairs part of Winry's house and walked slowly to the bottom of the stairs where he stopped and looked up at the top of the stairs, which made his jaw literally drop through the floor when he saw _who_ was at the top.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W…." Edward could hardly say the name of the _extremely_ beautiful girl at the top of the stairs. The beautiful girl or _woman_ as she really was, walked slowly down the stairs in a long, yellow dress with heels towards the stuttering young man at the bottom of the stairs. The woman giggled and Ed saw that she had her hair up in a beautiful way, her eyes sparkled, her lips were glossy, silky, invitingly red, and she walked in a way that as she drew closer, sent shivers down his spine and turned his legs, even his automail one to jelly. He knew in that instant that the beautiful woman walking down the stairs towards him was the woman he **Loved**. "W-Winry, is t-that _you_?" Edward asked once the woman had reached the final step of the stairs, gave him a sensual look and pose, and a twinkle in her eyes that caused him to get his voice back long enough to for Winry to confirm it by kissing him on the lips and sending shocks down his spine and into his toes, even the ones in his automail foot.

"Yes Edward Elrrric?" Winry purred at Edward, which nearly drove him crazy with lust.

"W-Winry, p-please don't do t-that, n-not y-yet anyway, I-I still have to get you t-to the Ball." Winry giggled at the **power** she had over the alchemist, and then kissed him again.

"Oh alright Edward, I just thought I'd have a little fun with you, since I didn't know before how much of an affect I have on _you_." Edward blushed hard as he smiled broadly and Winry took him by the arm and headed to the door.

"Ah, so _you're_ the lovely lady's date Full Metal." Edward stopped suddenly and turned sharply towards the voice.

"Colonel Mustang? What are you doing here?" Ed asked extremely surprised to see the Colonel at Winry's house.

"Oh, that's right Full Metal, you don't know." Edward looked in confusion at the Colonel and then at Riza and then he suddenly realized _why_ the Colonel was at Winry's house.

"Y-You T-Two? About time." Edward said happily, while Riza blushed and the Colonel blushed slightly and gave one of his smiles.

Later that Evening

Edward and Winry danced together all night and kissed many times, Al and Mei danced together and Mustang and Riza danced together all night long. Later as they were all heading home, they were attacked. There was an intense battle and Edward, Al, and Mustang were beating the crap out of the idiots when suddenly there was a scream, metal cleaving skin and organs, blood spurting, and a thud of a body falling to the ground.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ed held Winry's lifeless body in his arms, crying into her shoulder, her dress covered in blood from her waist and chest. "DAMN IT! NOT HER! PLEASE NOT HER!" Ed screamed as he rocked back and forth holding Winry's body when suddenly he stopped and the ground shook extremely hard, and a blue light glowed around him forming an alchemic circle around him and Winry.

"BROTHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Al yelled in confusion.

"I'm bringing her _**back**_!"

"What?" Al said in confusion and then realized what his brother intended to do. "NO BROTHER WAIT!" but it was too late as the blue glow grew brighter and suddenly everything went white.

Ed found himself at the Gate and saw Winry standing before him with a white glow around her. "Truth" stood beside her and looked at Ed with a devilish grin. "Give her back you bastard."

"Or you'll what Edward Elric?"

"I'll _Kill_ You."

"You'll kill _me_? How can you do that, when this girl's soul requires me to be alive?"

"I don't care what it takes, You're Giving her Back To **ME**!" Ed yelled furiously at the being.

"What is she worth to you? Hmm? What is the equivalent exchange for her soul? In short, what will you give me to get her back or what _exactly_ is she to _you_ ?"

"I **Love** Her." those three simple words caused the Gateway the rumble and the ground to shake, and made the being smile.

"Good Answer." Then a brilliant white light shone around the soul of Winry and Ed himself, making him look at the being in confusion. "You may have her back, as long as you continue to Love her Edward Elric." The white light got very bright and suddenly Ed was back in the rain, holding Winry's body close to his own. Ed thought he had been screwed by that being again when suddenly something told him that Winry needed air and he needed to give it to her, so he kissed her full on the lips and breathed for her. Winry gave a small gasp and opened her eyes slowly as Ed pulled back to look at her.

"E-Ed?" Winry's simple question made Ed tear up and kiss her happily on the lips.

"Brother? Winry?" Al couldn't believe it, his brother had done the _impossible_ yet again, he had transmutated a human soul back into its body. Winry breathed again and kissed Edward back with full passion.

Several Years Later

It had been several years since that day and Edward and Winry Elric never forgot how they had professed their love for one another and how Edward had successfully transmutated Winry's soul _back_ into her body and brought back from the dead. Edward kissed Winry and remembered their wedding, everyone had come to see them, and then he remembered with glee the wedding _night_. Winry returned the kiss and then heard her name called by one of hers and Edward's _five_ children and went up to see what the matter was. "Edward honey, could you come here for a minute, he wants to show you a new trick he learned."

"Sure honey." Edward went off to find that his son learned alchemy and smiled proudly.

They Lived Happily Ever After…

The End

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
